


A Different Type Of Romance

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my lover100 table at LJ; 001 Romance</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Type Of Romance

Lois found a single red rose on her desk. No note. No sign of anyone lingering.

She was working late, very late and as far as she knew, she might be the only one in the building. The late hour was taking a toll on her and she pushed the mystery aside in the pursuit of coffee.

When she got back Whitesnake seemed to be playing from nowhere. She hummed a few bars before she realised it was coming out of the P.A system. She hesitated before poking her head around the door. She swung it open and stepped through it just as the beat kicked up. She couldn’t have made a more dramatic entrance if she’d planned it.

The first thing she saw was a high heel dangling off a foot, which she followed up a leg, over a tight black business skirt and jacket, finally to red hair, pinned up in a bun and an amused smile. Tess.

Lois raised an eyebrow.

“As I understand it, this is how one goes about romancing you, Miss Lane.”


End file.
